Suka
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Emangnya bilang 'aku suka kamu' ke pacar itu harus, ya? / YuumaLuka


Kelas yang awalnya rapi, kini kacau berantakan bagai diserang Titan dan disapu topan.

Kursi bertebaran, meja berantakan, buku-buku tersebar tak karuan, hingga foto presiden di depan kelas pun jadi sasaran.

PRANG!

Foto itu terjatuh, hancur berkeping-keping seperti _kokoro_ seorang jomblo ketika ditinggal jadian sama gebetan. Efek dari serangan Luka yang begitu fatal, brutal, dan ilegal.

Sebenarnya Yuuma adalah target dari serangan Luka. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, serangan-serangan itu melesat namun meleset ke arah yang tak seharusnya.

"YUUMA! BERHENTIIIII!" Luka menjerit. Serangannya terhenti. Yuuma berhenti berlari, dan kemudian hening.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Suka  
by: Kyoura Kagamine**

 **Vocaloid ©** **Yamaha, Crypton**

 **Warns: bahasa gaul, galau, alay.**

 **A non-profitable fanwork.**

* * *

 **.**

 _—emangnya bilang 'aku suka kamu' ke pacar itu harus, ya?_ _—_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luka kelelahan, Yuuma pun demikian.

Peluh membasahi tubuh. Mereka tak sanggup lagi kejar-mengejar. Hingga akhirnya, mereka duduk berhadapan, saling menatap, berkirim pesan lewat isyarat mata.

"Yuuma, _please_ , ya. Gua udah capek ngejar-ngejar lu gini. Lu dengerin gua dulu, napa?" Luka berkata, agak terengah-engah.

Yuuma terdiam, tak berniat untuk membalas.

"Kalo lu gak kabur, mungkin kelas kagak bakalan ancur kek gini!" Luka melontarkan fakta. "Padahal gua cuma mau bilang satu hal sama elu..." Luka berkata, lirih.

Yuuma bergerak mendekat dalam beberapa detik.

"... lo mau bilang apa?" kata Yuuma, akhirnya. Mata keemasannya menatap curiga.

"Gua mau bilang kalo gua udah capek! Lu gak pernah bilang kalo lu suka sama gua. Bahkan waktu kita jadian juga, lu cuma minta gua jadi pacar lu doang. Kagak bilang suka, dan itu bikin gua... gak yakin kalo lu beneran suka sama gua."

"Harus banget gue bilang?"

Luka mendecak. Kesal? Jelas. Dia sudah capek-capek mengejar Yuuma buat diajak bicara, sampai segala barang dilempar dan kelas jadi seperti kapal pecah, tapi apa hasilnya? Gak jelas. Yuuma nggak kasih kepastian.

"Ya udah, lah! Terserah elu aja. Yang jelas gua udah capek, dan gua minta putus."

Luka bangkit, mendelik pada Yuuma untuk terakhir kali, lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Yuuma sendirian di sana, bersama kelas yang berantakan.

"... _oh God, why_..."

Yuuma pun tenggelam dalam lautan kegalauan.

"YUUMA! KAMU APAIN RUANG KELAS INI, HAAAAAH?!"

Seorang guru tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan, terkejut melihat kelasnya berantakan. Penyakit jantungnya pun kambuh mendadak, memberi ekstra tugas pada petugas kesehatan sekolah untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Yuuma yang tengah terjebak dalam kegalauan dan kesendirian.

Kemana teman-teman kelas yang lain?

Pada di luar. Sebagian mengungsi di kantin, sisanya di lapang basket. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani masuk kelas—tentu saja.

Mari tinggalkan ruang kelas, segala kegiatan di sekolah, dan langsung menuju kamar Yuuma, beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam.

Yuuma merenung, menerawang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu.

 _Kok Luka bilang gitu? Apa gue kurang ganteng? Kenapa Luka minta putus? Gue 'kan maunya langgeng..._

Tanpa sadar, Yuuma curhat dalam bentuk pantun gak jelas.

Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Luka, yang sudah jadi pacarnya sejak masuk SMA, yang dengan semangat bilang 'IYA! IYA! IYA!' waktu Yuuma menembaknya, bukan 'TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!' ataupun 'BISA JADI! BISA JADI!', minta untuk putus cuma karena alasan—yang bagi Yuuma—sepele, hal kecil, tidak penting.

 _Emangnya bilang 'aku suka kamu' ke pacar itu harus, ya?_

Semua ini membuat Yuuma galau sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Yuuma memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya, menekan tombol _speedcall_ , mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Yang Tersayang.

"Luka?"

 _"Apaan, sih? Malem-malem gini telepon? Penting, kagak? Gak penting, gua tutup sekarang! Gua udah mau tidur! Ngantuk!"_

 _Ih. Galak._

Respon negatif untuk sapaan Yuuma. Namun entah kenapa, Yuuma bisa merasakan adanya nada senang dari amukan sosok _semi_ -kekasih, antara-mantan-dan-yayang.

Entah Yuuma memang terlalu peka, atau hanya kegeeran, berhubung tadi siang, Luka minta putus.

Berarti harusnya mereka mantan, dong, sekarang?

Tidak, tidak. Mereka **belum resmi** putus. Yuuma masih belum mengakui status kejombloan Luka.

Dan sampai kapanpun, tidak akan pernah Yuuma akui.

"Luka, gue cuma mau bilang..." Yuuma terdiam, menarik nafas panjang, sekaligus mempersiapkan mental. Jeda yang tak sebentar, memang. Belum sempat Luka membalas, Yuuma kemudian berkata.

"Gue **suka** rambut _pink_ elo, gue **suka** mata biru elo, gue **suka** elo yang pusing gara-gara fisika, gue **suka** elo yang aktif banget tiap pelajaran kimia, gue **suka** elo yang gampang marah tiap dibilang cewek jadi-jadian karena elo galak kebangetan, gue **suka** kulit elo yang halus tiap kali gue sentuh, gue **suka** tulisan tangan elo, gue **suka** _style_ elo ke sekolah tiap hari, gue **suka** denger suara elo, gue **suka** ngeliat elo ngobrol sama temen-temen elo, gue **suka** waktu elo bilang elo mau jadi pacar gue!"

Yuuma berteriak di ujung kalimatnya. Segala emosi, perasaan, ia tumpahkan seluruhnya di sana.

 _"Yuuma—lu..."_

"Gue **suka** elo yang perhatian sama gue, gue **suka** elo yang sayang sama adek elo, gue **suka** elo renang gaya bebas, gue **suka** liat elo main basket di lapang, gue **suka** rok rempel elo yang kadang berkibar kebawa angin, gue **suka** celana pendek elo yang elo pake di dalem rok rempel elo, gue **suka** —banget— _oppai_ elo yang naik-turun tiap main basket..."

" _WOY_!"

"Gue suka **, suka, _suka_ , _suka_ , _SUKA_** semua tentang elo. Gue **suka** sama elo. Mungkin bisa dibilang kalo gue **cinta** elo. Maaf banget kalo gue nggak pernah bilang suka. Bukannya gue gak ada rasa sama elo. Nggak. Bukan gitu..."

Yuuma menarik napas. Ah, astaga. Mengungkapkan perasaan ternyata bisa menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

"Gue nggak pernah bilang, soalnya... gue rasa kata 'suka' doang sedikitpun gak bisa ngewakilin perasaan gue ke elo. Dan... Luka, _please_ , _please_ banget, gue gak mau putus sama elo. Luka... Yuuma sayang Luka..." lirih Yuuma, akhirnya.

Jeda cukup lama, hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara.

 _"Yuuma..."_

Yuuma tetap diam. Tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Luka. Semua sudah dia ungkapkan. Yuuma harap waktu berhenti berjalan. Dia tidak mau mendengar respon Luka selanjutnya.

Terlalu takut untuk menerima penolakan, terutama kalimat _gua minta putus_ untuk kedua kalinya.

 _"Yuuma, pintu depan buka, dong! Di luar dingin banget! Elu tega ngebiarin cewek lu di depan rumah, sendirian, kedingan, sedangkan elo enak-enakan di kamar, di bawah selimut, main_ tic-tac-toe _, minum cokelat panas, menyusun_ puzzle _—"_

 _Apa? Jadi Luka udah ada depan rumah?_

Mendengar itu, Yuuma segera melesat menuju pintu. Meninggalkan ponselnya yang menyala, membiarkan pulsanya terbuang percuma.

BRAK!

Pintu utama terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok Luka, jauh di seberang gerbang, yang menanti Yuuma untuk datang. Menggigil meski sudah dalam balutan jaket tebal.

Yuuma terdiam melihat Luka di depan rumahnya. Tak berniat untuk mendekat. Hanya terpaku, menatap Luka dari pintu masuk.

Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa menit. Membuat situasi terasa _awkward_. Luka melirik jam tangannya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Yuuma untuk mendekat.

Yuuma perlahan mendekat. Membuka gerbang dengan cepat. Matanya masih menatap Luka, bingung. Ngapain Luka tengah malam di sini?

"Yuuma..."

"Apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

Yuuma terkesiap. Ia segera meraih tangan Luka, untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul dua belas lewat beberapa detik.

Ini sudah hari ulangtahunnya.

"Luka..."

"Hmm?"

"Gue boleh peluk elo, ya?"

Anggukan pelan disertai senyum tipis dan wajah merona kemerahan—persetujuan dari Luka.

Segera, Yuuma mendekap Luka, erat. Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah. Ia terharu, ternyata kekasihnya ingat dengan hari ulangtahunnya—yang ia sendiri lupa bahwa ini hari ulangtahunnya.

Luka membalas pelukan Yuuma. Berbagi kasih sayang dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Di bawah naungan langit gelap berbintang.

"Terus... mana hadiah gue?" Yuuma melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah Luka yang semakin memerah. Nampak indah diterpa pantulan cahaya bulan.

"Lu... tutup mata, ya."

Begitu Yuuma menutup mata, Luka berjinjit sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Yuuma. Mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu—

—memberi kecupan di bibir Yuuma.

Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil, namun bagi Yuuma, hadiah dari Luka adalah hadiah yang sangat istimewa, termanis yang pernah Yuuma dapatkan.

"Maaf, ya, tadi gua ngerjain elu," pelukan Luka mengerat. Menyiratkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

"Jangan gitu lagi, ya. Gue gak mau kehilangan elo."

Selama beberapa menit, mereka menikmati posisi mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Luka bergumam. "Tapi yang tadi, gua serius, loh." Yuuma terdiam.

"Yang mana?"

"Gua mau kita putus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

Fic ini sebelumnya pernah saya publish di fandom lain atas nama Helium Xenon. Barangkali ada yang pernah baca beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Berkenan untuk review? ;)


End file.
